Of Falling Snow and Blooming Peach Blossoms
by Kagetsuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Hitsugaya intercepts the wound meant for Hinamori and ends up unconcious, comatosed for ten years. Hitsugaya awakes and by the hand of Fate......[ON WAIT]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I'm expecting some harsh reviews.

**Warning: **Expect some OOCness

**Disclaimer: _Kagetsuki does not own Bleach._**

_Kagetsuki Tsukishiro_

_Italics _are thoughts.

_---_

_Chapter 1_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_---_

I glanced out the window uncertainly. Something was calling for me…Who was it? Then…snow began to fall. I opened the window and stuck my right hand out to catch a snowflake but the moment the window opened…my surroundings had changed.

There was a lake…no…it was a river before me. There were magnificent trees as well as small and insignificant yet somehow beautiful ferns at its sides.

The water rippled as I noticed that I was standing on it. _How is this possible?_ Then, I noticed that at some distance away, there was a bridge there. A long wooden bridge that was partly hidden by the ferns that grew around it. A bird appeared before disappearing for a moment, only showing me its blue feathers in the form of a blue streak.

Suddenly, I saw…I saw a girl sitting on the edge of the bridge and was looking down at the water. She had black hair that went slightly past her shoulders and she wore long black robes.

_Who is she?_

I walked towards her slowly. As I got closer, she looked up at me with her big brown eyes that were teary and tired. A tear slid down her cheek and dropped into the water, causing it to ripple as she opened her mouth.

"Shirou-chan…" she whispered and that was when everything went dark.

---

I felt something wet fall upon my cheek. I struggled to open my eyes but they would not. I felt as if my whole body was failing on me. _Why?_

After what felt like eternity I finally managed to open my eyes but I had to close them because the light almost blinded me. I opened my mouth to speak but the words refused to form.

I managed a choked, "Unohana-taichou…" after some time and found myself attended to immediately.

The lights were dimmed so that I could open my eyes. I saw the ever-gentle Unohana-taichou in front of me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…I hope that you're feeling alright," she said softly.

I nodded. Something seemed different as I looked up at the woman as I lay down helplessly on the bed. _What was it?_

"What…happened?" I asked slowly.

"…Aizen was about to attack Hinamori but you lunged in to protect her from the blade," said Unohana-taichou.

"I…did?" I asked.

I thought for a while, though I must say that it is hard to think while laying down but…my inability to sit up forces me into thought. I sighed inwardly.

_Aizen…he appeared…at Central 46. I had managed to reach there…just in time. I saw Ichimaru Gin walking into the residential area of the Central 46, the _**Seitou-jou Kyorin**_ with Hinamori right behind him. I ran towards them but then…I saw Aizen walk in there too and I had to stop for a moment. AIZEN! But he is dead. This is impossible._

_That was what I had told myself. I saw Hinamori reach out for Aizen…that was when I knew that she loved him. She loved the captain she so respected. The man who had inspired her to join the Gotei-13. The man that she would willingly throw her life away for. Also…he was the man who told her to point her sword at me! Why? But then…I saw his plan as Hinamori cried into his shinigami robes. He was going to stab her!_

_The next thing I knew was that I was the one who had taken the blade instead of Hinamori._

"_Hina…mori…" I whispered as I dropped down to the floor and everything turned black._

"Do you remember?" asked Unohana-taichou, gently.

"Yes…I do," I replied back, tonelessly.

Unohana-taichou stood there for a while without saying a word. She just stood there, appearing to be deep in her thoughts. After a while, she smiled.

"Do you want me to summon Hinamori-fukutaichou?" she asked.

_What? Summon Hinamori? No...not when I'm like this. Not when I am so helpless._

"No!" I replied a bit too quickly and a bit too loud that my throat hurt after that.

_Is it just me or is my voice different?_

"Maybe…only after you can walk…right, Hitsugaya-taichou?" said Isane, the vice-captain of the fourth division.

I nodded slowly and said, "Yes. Thank you."

"Isane…can you get a change of robes for Hitsugaya-taichou? I believe that he is in need of some new clothing," said Unohana-taichou.

_What did THAT mean? _I raised an eyebrow questioningly without revealing much of my emotions.

"I agree with you, taichou. I believe that this decade hasn't been too harsh on him," said Isane with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I felt utterly annoyed. _What do they mean by that? _I really didn't understand what they meant. Then, suddenly, Isane's words sunk in.

"I've been asleep for ten years?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Isane with a cheeky smile.

---

"I wonder why…I wonder why Unohana-taichou won't let anyone see taichou," wondered the busty vice captain of the tenth division Matsumoto Rangiku out aloud before noticing that it was a bad choice of words in front of her companion.

A tear formed in Hinamori Momo's eyes as Rangiku stammered a quick apology. Sometimes, the blonde woman was just too straightforward.

Rangiku sighed inwardly. _Taichou…what are you doing now?_

---

I sat up abruptly. After just a few long and tedious hours, I had managed…FINALLY managed to sit up without any assistance. _Next goal…walking._

I looked around me. I swear that I had just heard someone call me. _Just who was it?_

"Hitsugaya-taichou…is there anything you need?" asked Isane who was at the door.

"No…thank you," I said emotionlessly before plopping back down onto the soft white pillow.

I closed my eyes, welcoming sleep that wasn't coming. I sighed inwardly as I thought about the earlier scenes.

"_Well…Hitsugaya-taichou. It looks like you have put on a bit of height," said Unohana-taichou._

"_Who are you kidding taichou? He's grown tremendously!" exclaimed a young shinigami._

_Somehow…at that moment I felt that that kid was lucky that I did not have Hyorinmaru with me at the moment as I felt a vein pop up on my forehead._

"_Now, now…Fukuda-san. Will you kindly leave the room?" asked Unohana-taichou with a smile as she turned to face Fukuda._

_I suppose that that must have been the smile that she reserved for trouble makers as I saw that Fukuda turn pale._

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, please feel free to ask for anything from the shinigami on duty," said Unohana-taichou, "as you have to excuse me for I have to attend to my other patients…namely my paperwork."_

_I nodded as the shinigami around me helped me sit up._

_Ugh…paperwork…I wonder whether Matsumoto has kept charge of that? Ten years of paperwork…still I do wonder how much height have I gained?_

---

"Nee…Matsumoto-san…it has been a week since Unohana-taichou has stopped visitors from visiting Hitsugaya-kun…what do you think is happening?" asked Hinamori as she plucked the small flower from its stem.

"I don't know Hinamori," said Rangiku as she placed down her flower basket that was full with white daisies.

Hinamori twirled the small daisy with her fingers as she looked up at the blue sky.

_Shirou-chan…what's happening?_

"Do you think that maybe…just maybe…she might let us in today?" said Rangiku as the wind tousled her hair around.

"Maybe…" whispered Hinamori as she stood up slowly.

_Shirou-chan…I'm sorry so please…wake up._

---

"I'm so sorry Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou," said the young shinigami, "But no one is allowed to visit Hitsugaya-taichou for the meantime. Unohana-taichou will inform you once visitors are allowed."

Rangiku and Hinamori left the fourth division hospital slowly. They had hoped that Unohana-taichou had lifted the ban but apparently, she had not.

Rangiku sighed.

_Taichou…seriously. What IS happening?_

---

It has been a week since I woke up and I am proud to say that I am in total control of my body. Only…I had asked Unohana-taichou to…ban this visit until I am used to seeing my own reflection in the mirror.

It felt weird to see things at a different point of view. Now, I am taller than Unohana-taichou who I must say is not exactly a very short or petite lady.

I looked at my reflection. I had finally gained the height that I had so wished for ten years ago. I hated having to look up at everybody including Hinamori. It was hard to gain respect when everyone was so much taller than yourself.

I closed my eyes as I placed a hand upon the cold surface of the mirror. My mind was blank.

"Isane? I would like to go for a walk," I said after a while.

"Eh? Hitsugaya-taichou! Then…do you want me to follow you?" asked a flustered and tired Isane.

"No," I said shortly without emotion but added a, "Isane…get some rest," after much thought.

She DID look extremely worn out anyway.

People just seemed to be so flustered around me nowadays…how different from those times. Ten years ago…they only respected me because I had the qualifications to wear the captain's cloak since many who questioned my ability seemed to end up here in this hospital anyway.

"And…er…Hitsugaya-taichou? Unohana-taichou has mentioned that you should not leave the hospital grounds," said Isane.

"Ah…" I muttered before walking out.

When I got to the long corridor, I saw that one of the doors leading to the garden was open and I walked towards it. The flowers were radiating with the light of the moon and it was truly an enchanting sight as it called for me.

Slowly, I walked out into the garden, careful not to make any sound as I didn't want to wake anyone up.

It was then that I saw Hinamori. She stood there in the middle of the garden, unaware of my presence. She, like the flowers, was radiating with light as she stood there, more beautiful than any flower found within Seireitei…no…she was more beautiful than any flower than can be found in Soul Society.

Then, I noticed that she was turning my way.

---

And end!

Yay! Go me! screams with joy

I've finished Chapter 1!

Kagetsuki Tsukishiro

---

Seitou-jou Kyorin – **the place where the Central 46 resides in.**

Seireitei – **well…you know…If you didn't…what made you read Bleach fanfics?**

**---**

**Anyways. Please review. I WANT to know where my weak points are. Thank you for your kind attention.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for spending time to read this fanfic. Also, thanks for the reviews…especially Troy-kun. And to all the others…here is your update…

---

_Chapter 2_

_Hinamori Momo_

---

_The first thing I knew was that my heart was torn in two when I saw you fall to the ground before me. Your emerald green eyes lost its normal shine as blood started coming out from your body._

My skin grew cold. It was Hitsugaya-kun...even with his snow-white hair was stained red because of his own blood, I could recognise him. _What happened? _I was frozen in place.

Slowly, I looked up at Aizen-taichou with a questioning look. But...all he did was smirk, I looked down at the unmoving Hitsugaya-kun and felt a tear make its way down to my cheek. Then, I reached out and touched his cheek. It was cold, so cold that it made my heart break.

Once again, I looked up at Aizen-taichou but this time, I voiced out my question. "Aizen-taichou...what happened?" I asked, softly.

Why did I even bother to ask? I had already known the answer. There was nobody else in this room. A moment ago, I was in his arms, crying into his robes and breathing in his scent as I felt something push me away from him, roughly. I had fallen to the floor and the next thing I saw...was a scene where a bleeding Hitsugaya lay before me, whispering my name before his emerald green eyes closed.

"Aizen? We need to go now...it seems that the execution was a failure," said Ichimaru Gin who suddenly reappeared.

Aizen just smirked one last time before walking away with Ichimaru.

"Wait! Aizen-taichou! Don't go!" I screamed.

_All of this was just a lie, just another nightmare. I had not pointed my sword at Hitsugaya-kun...Hitsugaya-kun isn't dying...Aizen-taichou didn't do this!_ I screamed mentally. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't want to believe what was before my eyes. I refused to. Even if this was real...Aizen-taichou was probably under HIS control...under that bastard Ichimaru's control.

Aizen-taichou turned around and I sighed in relief inwardly...but the next thing I knew was that I felt a sword go through me as the brown haired Aizen whispered, "Sayonara...Hinamori-kun. You were useful for all you were worth."

_No...this isn't happening. Please...God tell me that this is all a lie._ Blood escaped my lips as I whispered, "Shirou-chan...I'm...sorry..."

---

It was a dream, It was a nightmare and I have those frequently so...this HAS to be a nightmare. I was in denial.

But then...I was forced to face reality when I saw the numerous patients who entered the Fourth Division building one by one. _All this happened because of one man's selfishness. _Shinigami from all divisions came in with horrendous wounds. I asked for Hitsugaya-kun but nobody was able to answer me. I grabbed the closest Fourth Division shinigami and demanded for him.

"I'm...s-sorry Hinamori-fukutaichou...I-I do not know," he stammered.

I released my grip on his collar and he ran away. I contained my frustration as I asked some other shinigamis but they were all stammering when I questioned them.

"Hinamori-san...he's in a coma," said a voice from behind.

I turned around to see Isane-san, the fukutaichou of the fourth division.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"He's in a coma...he was deeply wounded by Aizen," said Isane-san.

_What? No...please...no..._

"Where...is he?" I asked so softly that it was almost inaudible.

"...Ward Two...Intensive Care Unit," she said and I dashed off.

_Shirou-chan...please be safe! Please!_ I opened the door in a hurry only to see a single bed in there. Unohana-taichou stood there beside the bed looking down at the patient that lay there. I saw tufts of snow-white hair and felt my blood drain.

"Hitsu...gaya-kun?" I asked as a tear formed in my eye.

"Hinamori-chan...I'm so sorry...There's nothing I can do..." said Unohana-taichou in an apologetic tone that made the sadness and the dread within me grow tenfold.

"Thank you...Unohana-taichou," I whispered as I ran towards Hitsugaya-kun.

He was hooked onto some weird looking machines contributed by the Twelfth Division. I looked down at his pale face...and gently put my hand upon his cheek.

"Hitsugaya-kun...I'm so sorry..." I whispered as a tear made its way down my cheek.

"This...this is all my fault," I said, "So...please...just please...wake up..."He showed no reaction and I felt the rain starting to fall in my heart.

I choked back my tears as I fell to my knees. I held his hand tightly and put it to my cheek.

"Shirou-chan...no... Hitsugaya-kun...I will not cry anymore...so please wake up," I begged as I kissed the hand I held.

The sight of him lying there on a bed, unmoving made my heart break. The memory of how I trusted Aizen much more than he deserved hurt just about as much as this...and that was because I knew. Deep in my heart, I knew that it was that particular trust that brought us to all of this. I was disgusted with myself.

"Why? Why did I believe him over you, Hitsugaya-kun? Why did I point Tobiume at you? Why was I so stupid? I had you all along and I didn't need him! So...please tell me why I had to go and betray us?" I cried, pouring out all of my pain onto his comatose body.

"Why?" I screamed.

---

"Hitsugaya-kun? It's been a month since you entered coma...all of us miss you terribly...Matsumoto-san...Hisagi-san, Renji, Kira-kun...even Kyouraku-taichou and Ukitate-taichou miss you," I whispered.

I had formed the habit of making daily reports to Hitsugaya-kun. Deep inside, I knew that I was doing all this because I felt the need to talk to him though I knew that he wouldn't reply...that he would not respond. At least...it made me feel better and I prayed that it made him feel better because I believe that he can hear every word I say.

"Kurosaki-san is now the official taichou of the Fifth Division. He decided to fake his death in the human world although he knew that it would break his sisters' hearts but...he loved Rukia. He loved her so deeply that he actually made such a decision. He reminds me of you, Hitsugaya-kun. He's gentle but he just won't show it," I said, "So I guess that I'll have to call him Kurosaki-taichou from now onwards."

"...Looks like I have to go now, Hitsugaya-kun. I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered as I swallowed back my tears and my disappointment.

Every time I came...I had this small wish that Hitsugaya-kun would wake up suddenly but he never did. I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye Hitsugaya-kun," I said as I left the room.

---

I walked on blindly after I left the fourth division hospital. I had finished all of today's paperwork and Kurosaki-san...no Kurosaki-taichou had asked me to take a break. So where was I to go? Hitsugaya-kun was still comatose...Matsumoto-san was busy with the tenth division...everyone is so busy...except me.

The next thing I knew was that I stood in the middle of the grassy field, Haruna (Yes. this is made up!). I bent down and picked a small flower from its stalk. It was an iris...and looking at it reminded me of Hitsugaya-kun because it was, after all, the symbol of the Tenth Division. I smiled as I kissed the flower and let the wind take it away.

---

"Nee...Hitsugaya-kun...It's winter already," I said as I held his hand in mine.

"As usual...the snow is beautiful...it reminds me of when you first released Hyourinmaru," I whispered as I put my free hand on his cheek.

I put his hand upon my cheek and whispered, "Shirou-chan. I love you so please wake up..."

I imagined you putting on a pout when I called out your nickname. I smiled as I remembered the days we spent in Rukongai..._when you were just Shirou-chan and when I was just your 'Bed-wetter' Momo. We used to be so close together, Shirou-chan...what changed it all? _

I smiled bitterly. _It was me, I changed it all. We might still be Shirou-chan and 'Bed-Wetter' Momo if it wasn't because of me. How I wished that I did not decide to be a Shinigami...then I wouldn't have met Aizen. I wouldn't be Hinamori-fukutaichou and you wouldn't have to be Hitsugaya-taichou._

I crept onto the bed and slept next to Hitsugaya-kun that night. I hugged him tight, hoping that this would make him wake up...but then, somewhere within me...I knew and probably accepted that he hated me. _Shirou-chan probably hates me now... _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

---

"Hitsugaya-kun...what is it like to be comatose? Are you having sweet dreams?" I asked as I arranged a bouquet of flowers next to his bed.

"Well...I hope that you are...then maybe you could forget about the things that I have done to you..." I said.

_Then maybe you won't hate me anymore..._

---

"Wait…you're joking…right?" I asked as I tightened my grip upon the bouquet of flowers I held.

"No…I'm sorry Hinamori-fukutaichou but visitors for Hitsugaya-taichou are no longer allowed in until further notice," said the shinigami, Fukuda.

"What? Why?" I asked, no…I demanded.

"This is due to certain _circumstances_ and visitors are not allowed. This is Unohana-taichou's order," said Fukuda, "Even _taichous _are not allowed in."

"Tell me that it's a lie," I said as I dropped the bouquet of flowers, "…It's a lie…right?"

"No…it is not," said the black haired shinigami.

_Why? After almost ten years… What is happening now? Hitsugaya-kun…please tell me…please…_

---

"I wonder why…I wonder why Unohana-taichou won't let anyone see taichou," wondered Matsumoto-san out aloud.

A tear formed in my eye despite my resolution to not cry anymore…

"I'm…s-sorry, Hinamori-chan!" stammered Matsumoto quickly.

"…It's not your fault Matsumoto-san," I said, gently as I wiped away the tear.

_No…it's probably mine…Everything is my fault._

---

"Nee…Matsumoto-san…it has been a week since Unohana-taichou has stopped visitors from visiting Hitsugaya-kun…what do you think is happening?" I asked as I picked the white daisy before me.

"I don't know Hinamori," said Matsumoto-san as she placed down her flower basket that was full with white daisies down onto the floor.

I twirled the small daisy with my fingers as I looked up at the blue sky. _Shirou-chan…what's happening?_

"Do you think that maybe…just maybe…she might let us in today?" said Matsumoto as the wind tousled her long, blonde hair around.

"Maybe…" I whispered hopefully as I got up.

_Shirou-chan…I'm sorry so please…wake up._

_---_

"I'm so sorry Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou," said the young shinigami, "But no one is allowed to visit Hitsugaya-taichou for the meantime. Unohana-taichou will inform you once visitors are allowed."

I walked away from the fourth division, slowly and sadly. I was hoping that the restriction had been lifted…that I…no…we would be able to see Hitsugaya-kun. Matsumoto sighed and I looked up at the taller woman.

"What's wrong…Matsumoto-san?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…I was just thinking about the paperwork," she said.

I smiled. _I wonder what Shirou-chan's reaction will be when he sees that Matsumoto-san has been doing paperwork for ten years…_

"I think that Hitsugaya-kun will be happy that you've been doing it for ten years," I said, cheerfully.

"Ugh…think of all the _sake _parties I missed…in ten years I must have missed about few hundred parties," said Matsumoto-san, gloomily.

I laughed at her words. Matsumoto-san was always the _party animal _of Seireitei much to Hitsugaya-kun's annoyance.

"He'd better wake up soon. I can't stand doing paperwork anymore," said Matsumoto-san.

"Then he can do all of it, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…then he should do whatever I asked of him…as payment for these ten years!" exclaimed Matsumoto-san.

---

That night, I decided to break into the hospital to visit Hitsugaya-kun. I wanted to talk to him…I wanted to stroke his soft, white hair, I just wanted to be near him.

I felt very uneasy since the day the restriction was created by Unohana-taichou. I prayed that it wouldn't be anything bad but there was no news. I wanted to know…but no one could tell me a word.

I sighed as I tiptoed to look over the wall. It was the hospital's garden and there was no one in sight. I couldn't sense any reiatsu nearby too. So, quickly and stealthily, I leaped over the wall and landed safely on my two feet.

I breathed in the scent of the flowers around me. It had a miraculous calming effect as I let the moonlight wash me. I almost forget about my purpose when I sensed a very familiar reiatsu radiating from behind…Then, I slowly turned around to face the person…

---

Chapter 2 end!

I felt that I just HAD to write this part about how Hinamori felt about all this…so this is like a filler chapter? So sorry to disappoint you guys…Don't flame me! – Squeaks in fear –

Oh...and I DO notice that Hinamori switched between Hitsugaya-kun and Shirou-chan because I did it on purpose. It just feels right to do it according to her mood.

Also, read my journal if you're interested…it's got a second fanfic on it that I just felt like writing. Chapter 1 of it is up already…

It's **The Broken Sword in the Rain. **It is yet another Hitsu X Hina fic. I just love this pairing!

And by the way…I checked a few of the back pages of the Bleach fanfic section and found out that this is in fact NOT the first fic where Hitsu-chan's in a coma!

(Turns around to see Hitsugaya with Hyourinmaru in hand. Haha…oops, sorry Hitsu-chan…)

- screams heard in the background -

**Warning; do not ever give Hitsugaya nicknames.**

Kagetsuki Tsukishiro


	3. Chapter 3 Verse I Reunion

_And then …I saw a great river before me. It roared as its current grew stronger. Then…all the commotion…all the terror within me disappeared as I saw the water start to rest. I drew in my breath as I saw stepping stones that were forming before me. I stared in awe as the once vicious waters were flowing so gently and so slowly, making its way around the shaped stone. I released my breath, which I had been holding in and took a step._

_Like they say…the first step is ALWAYS the hardest._

---

_Chapter 3_

_Verse I_

_Reunion_

---

"Hitsu…gaya-kun?" said Hinamori.

She walked up to me and for once; I noticed how small she really was. She was much thinner than I remembered. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. Slowly and gently, she reached out and caressed my cheek.

"You are Hitsugaya-kun…right?" she whispered.

Her voice was so charming…so wondrous.

My feelings battled against my rational as I whispered a monotonous, "…Ah…I am…"

I just wanted to grab her and hold her tight, never letting her go…not to the other shinigami…especially…Aizen. I wanted her all to myself. I noticed that this feeling was different from what I used to feel. I felt more than just the need to protect the frail girl…no…she was a woman… one so perfect that every fibre of my being demands to hold her and claim her as mine.

"Finally…Hitsugaya-kun…you're awake," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

I was surprised when she hugged me tightly and sobbed into my robes. _Hinamori…I…I believed…that you hated me._

"Hinamori?" I asked.

She pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She smiled a beautiful smile.

"…I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun…it's just that…" she started but another tear crept down her face.

She wiped away the tears quickly. The sight of her standing there in front of me…so vulnerable and so beautiful… I grabbed her and held her tight without saying a word. I breathed in her scent. Refreshing and sweet. Those were the only words I could use to describe the fragrance of peach blossoms that I had missed so much.

I just wanted to hold her like that until the end of time…I did it to please my selfish self… I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her to love me as much as I loved her…but…I knew…deep down I knew that she would never feel the same about me. She would never love me as much as I love her.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun," stammered Hinamori.

"…Sorry, Hinamori…I'll be going now," I said as I released her and turned away.

_My face must be as red as a tomato now…_

I realized that I was blushing but there was nothing that I could do about it.

"…No…Hitsugaya-kun," she said, softly.

I was surprised and turned around to face her. She was blushing madly but her eyes showed firm resolution as if she had made up her mind on something and there was nothing in the world that would stop her.

"Hitsugaya-kun…I'm…I'm sorry," she said.

The dam that she had built to stop the tears broke down and her tears came out uncontrollably. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, stopping her from falling and also to comfort her. Seeing her cry just broke my heart. I loved her and I had come to admit it. The time that had passed by…the time that I had used by being in the darkness had left a hole in my heart. I missed her and I knew it…but I was worried.

_Maybe she still hated me…maybe she will always…loathe me…for taking away her Aizen… _

I laughed bitterly in my mind before giving myself a hard slap mentally. _Stop this right now Hitsugaya Toushirou. You are the great captain of the tenth division. You have no right to falter…no time to give in to your blasted emotions._

The day she pointed Tobiume at me. I didn't want to see it again but I do…deep in my mind…that memory was always there. The way her eyes reflected such anger…the words she spoke that reflected great hatred…and all of that was pointed at me. That one ugly reminder…that one hideous fragment in my mind that never failed to tell me that she hated me.

Back then, I didn't know it…but I had loved her since then…no…I had loved her since our days in Rukongai. That was why her words hurt me so intensely…that was why I hated seeing her cry. This was the reason I wanted to protect her from any possible harm.

To put it simply, I was crazy about the brown haired woman who stood before me.

"I'm so sorry! I…I was so stupid! I had you with me but I…I didn't believe you! I trusted Aizen instead and…and you got hurt because of it!" she sobbed.

"No, Hinamori…it's not your fault…You loved him," I said, softly although her words told me what I did not want to hear.

_I don't want to hear those words Hinamori. I don't want you to remind me…of how you chose him over me._

"Why did I have to go and love him? I should have realised that I had you with me, Shirou-chan!" she continued, "This happened all because of me! If only, I hadn't decided to be a Shinigami! If only I wasn't so set on becoming Aizen's vice-captain! Then…then we could have been…you could have been my Shirou-chan and I could be your Momo for the rest of our lives! But I didn't see this. I was blind!"

"Hinamori…it's not your fault…" I said.

"But it is!" she said as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

I put a finger on her lips and she stopped talking.

"No it isn't. You loved him as I loved you Hinamori…I still do. In fact, now that I look back at it…I always did love you," I said. _There. I said it. Finally._

I felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off my shoulders. Hinamori stopped crying. And after a moment, I believed that my words sunk in as she started blushing brightly.

"…Really?" she asked, softly, "You don't…hate me? Even after all the stupid things I did?"

"Yes…and about what you said earlier…I was always your Shirou-chan and you will always be my 'Bed-Wetter' Momo and I could never ever hate you," I whispered into her ear, making her blush wildly.

I pulled back and gazed into her brown eyes and lost myself in them. She reached out and planted her lips upon mine. We pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes before entering a passionate kiss.I moved my right hand down to her waist while the other was tangled up in her loose, shoulder length brown hair. After a moment, we broke apart, smiling while blushing madly. Then, I heard footsteps approaching the place.

"Momo…you'll have to leave now," I said, softly.

"But…I don't want to," she whined, childishly.

I kissed her on the forehead and said, "Go. I will see you tomorrow and…don't tell anyone about this…alright, Momo?"

She nodded; her face was as red as a beetroot. With a smile, she used shun-po and left the place immediately. Just then, Isane appeared.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Where have you been?" she asked in a flustered tone.

"Nowhere and I'll be going to bed now," I said as I walked past by the flustered vice-captain, "And tell Unohana-taichou that I will be returning to my quarters in the Tenth Division…tomorrow."

---

_I smiled as I steadied myself. I had taken my first step…the hardest stage had passed. Maybe…just maybe…the second step won't be this difficult or this frightening. _

_Maybe…she was the one to calm the turbulent waters that churned deep within my soul._

---

A/n:

Yes. I am extremely aware that this chapter is EXTREMELY short. Sigh. I'll do better. I promise! And sorry for making you guys wait so long. Exams…are the bane of my existence. –shivers- Also, the next chapter er…verse will be up in about two or three days. This is my last week of exams…so sorry for making you guys wait so long.

Kagetsuki Tsukishiro

_And thanks for all the reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me feel. I cried the other day when I checked out the reviews. So if you deem me worthy of your time to make a review…please do so._

And as a side note…all authors love reviews. Feedbacks, asking for updates…and the ocassional flames. So... review every story you read.

(To do so…just click that little button down there on the bottom left side of the page)


	4. Chapter 3 Verse II Tests and Wars

_Kagetsuki Tsukishiro_

_It's short and may be unsatysfying but I have tried my best._

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach.**

**Warning: OOCness ahead.**

_---_

_Now that I have started on my path. I will protect the things and the people who are precious to me. I cannot be weak. For them, I have to be strong. Strong enough to face the things that endanger them. I will not falter for this is the very essence of the path that I chose._

_---_

_Chapter 3_

_Verse II_

_Tests and Wars_

---

I took in a deep breath as I felt a drop of water drop onto on my face. I licked my dry lips and tasted the strange coppery taste of my blood. Returning Hyourinmaru to its sheath, I observed my surroundings. There was blood everywhere and injured shinigami were leaning against the remnants of the destroyed buildings. Another drop of water fell from the sky. I looked up at the darkening sky cursing the man who brought this upon us.

Aizen Sousuke will be forever marked as the Betrayer of Soul Society. A twisted man with twisted desires. The man who single-handedly, or perhaps with his two _henchmen,_ decimated the Central 46 and turned the whole of Soul Society into a hazard zone. A full-scale war just for a jewel named as the Hyougoku, which was actually a device of sorts. Unohana had told me that it had the ability to change Hollows into Shinigami and these Shinigami-hollows were known as the Arancar.

I sighed. I hated all this fighting shit, especially since I had just woken up a week ago and still felt rather stiff. Stupid Aizen bastard.

---_flashback---_

I stood in front of the towering door that led to the Captain's Meeting Room. Taking in a deep breath, I threw open the door. Standing tall, I found it amusing that I no longer had to look up at the people who now stood before me. Also, there were new additions there. Hisagi, now Captain of Tousen's division, stood there proudly. Kira who now replaced Gin as the Captain of the Thrd Division stood with a nervous aura radiatng off him. I glanced at the position where the Fifth Division Captain was supposed to stand and saw an orange haired shinigami who wore the haori. He had brown eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

A light smile formed on my face as I saw the surprised expression from them as they turned to face me. Unohana herself was looking mildly amused. I smirked, remembering the little deal we made earlier.

"Long time no see," I said, amused.

"Wh-what?" stammered Kira.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" asked Komamura.

"What? That's impossible! The last time I saw him he was……" said Hisagi but he trailed off when I released my killer intent with a potent glare.

"Now THAT is definitely Hitsugaya-kun," said Kyouraku with a smile.

"Yes, I agree. Definitely Hitsugaya-kun. No one else can perform that at that scale," said Ukitate with a slight nod.

"So this is the infamous Hitsugaya Toushirou, genius and claimed prodigy of Soul Society?" asked the orange haired captain.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "And who might YOU be?"

"Ah…_suman suman._ I am Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the Fifth Division," he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

_So he is that ryokka…the one that broke our defenses ten years ago for Kuchiki Rukia._

"Pleased to meet you," I said.

"Same here," said Kurosaki.

_He is young. That is undeniable._

Then I heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Ah. Hitsugaya-_kun_. You have arrived just on time," drawled the only masked captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Oh? For what?" I asked, coldly.

"We were just deciding on your _replacement_," said Kurotsuchi.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "What?"

It came out almost like a low growl that was spiked with frost. Kira and Hisagi visibly flinched at the tone of my voice. I saw Byakuya raise his perfect eyebrow and Kurosaki resisting to smirk and say something snide. The other captains' eyebrows were knitted as they turned serious.

"We were-," started the masked bastard but I cut him off.

"I am not deaf," I stated, clearly and coldly.

_Replace me? _I scoffed mentally at that. My ten years in coma had done plenty for me. It had developed my mind further as Hyourinmaru within me had put it to multiple tests. Though it took me a while to remember those trainings once I awoke. I had not been merely asleep, as they would believe. Hyourinmaru would not let me be weak.

"Then why did you ask?" said Kurotsuchi.

"Yamamoto-san. Is that true?" I said, clearly ignoring the bastard.

"I'm afraid it is, Hitsugaya," said the old man, Yamamoto.

"But I'm awake now. I'm standing before you, healthy both in mind and in body," I said.

"But you have been inactive for _ten years,_" said Kurotsuchi.

"Would you like to _try _me? I will prove to you that I am _more than enough_," I said.

"I would like to see you _try_ to even _touch_ me," growled Kurotsuchi.

I narrowed my eyes, fixing a hard glare upon the hated President of the Twelfth Division. He too, glared back at me. We entered a fierce stare and glare competition.

"Enough of this childish nonsense," roared Yamamoto.

I turned to face the old man without a word. I was furious but I will not show it.

"Hitsugaya. We will give you a chance. There will be a test," said Yamamoto.

_A test? Do they seriously think that I have detiorated, in skill and in strength, that badly?_

"A test?" I asked, calmly.

"Yes. If you prove yourself _worthy_…then I shall return your position to you…along with the Tenth Division insignia armband and the haori," said Yamamoto.

I narrowed my eyes. I did not want to do some stupid test but it was not like I had a choice. Stupid old men and their stupid ancient methods.

"Fine. When is it to be held?" I asked, emotionlessly.

"In a wee-," started the old man but he was cut off when the intruder alarms went off and a shinigami burst into the Meeting Room.

"Yamamoto-taichou. The Arancar!" exclaimed a shinigami who burst into the room.

"Inform everyone to be ready. Hitsugaya, I take that back, I will give you the post now for this battle. I shall evaluate your performance," said the old man.

_Evaluate? You have TIME to evaluate? This is a war old man!_

I just smirked as he said, "Return to the Tenth Division and bring your Hyourinmaru."

"There is no need for that," I said, surprising everyone in the room.

I put my hand to the side and a small warp portal appeared. Hyourinamaru's hilt peeked out from the warp portal. I grabbed it and pulled it out.

"It is always with me," I said as I strapped it to my back.

I ignored the gaping looks of the captains, save Byakuya who was too refined to do anything other than raise his perfect eyebrow.

---End Flashback---

And the next thing I knew was that I had entered the battlefield and had started fighting the Arancar minions, the normal Hollows. I jad slayed many of the normal Hollows but I have yet to meet an Arancar, one that was strong enough to kill a captain.

Then, I saw before me, a certain brown haired girl who was being attacked by a humanoid in white. A fragment of a white mask was placed at the right side of his forehead and he now held the girl up in the air, gripping her neck. She started to turn pale. I saw blood drip down from her hanging form as saliva started to make its way out from her mouth.

"Hinamori!" I shouted.

---

Finished.

_It is rather short, I know. But like I said, I AM trying. So please review._

_Kagetsuki Tsukishiro_


End file.
